


Inside Out

by KARINPYON (Karinpon)



Series: Cocksucking Male Maids' Gaiden [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dark Magic, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Futanari, Gay, Gay Sex, Girl Penis, Magic, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/KARINPYON
Summary: Being a part of the Local Occult Society, for Kanata, is just an excuse to see his high school crush. Though she doesn't seem to really notice him till things go terribly awry.
Series: Cocksucking Male Maids' Gaiden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565974
Kudos: 9





	Inside Out

It was dark in the café, and everyone had gone home or somewhere else.

For his part, Kanata had offered to stay late cleaning. He finished with time to spare for the trek to where he needed to be, retrieving his bag and setting out for the railway station, which was close by. He sat waiting awhile at the station, as not many trains ran this late.

He was alone, as usual. Only a couple drunks waited along with him. He may have sucked one of their cocks before, but he couldn’t tell. All Japanese men who stayed out late drinking looked more or less the same to him.

When the train rolled to a stop in his line of sight, he boarded easily ahead of the two drunks. The whole trip he was bored out of his mind—one of the men had fallen asleep, and the other looked at his phone the whole way. No one paid him any attention, despite him wearing this revealing fetish maid attire. The driver may have given him a second glance—he was different from the usual driver.

Kanata landed at a platform halfway across town from the café. He didn’t quite live in this area, but his friend from when he went to school had set up something that he came to regularly, just to see her.

The Local Occult Society. Or _The Local,_ as she’d call it in code.

He took his phone out of his bag and checked the time.

00:12. Running a little late. He probably hadn’t missed anything spectacular.

 _The Local_ HQ was located in his best friend from school’s boyfriend’s detached home, which he’d inherited from parents who died in a freak petrol station explosion. It wasn’t a far walk from the platform. Two storeys, an attic, and a basement. It had proven perfect for their activities so far.

He had a spare key to the front door, but it had been left unlocked. A burst of incense wafted into his nostrils as he stepped inside. Dim, presently lit by several candles alone. _They can’t have started a ritual without me,_ he thought. He peeked through one of the archways out of the foyer, into the living room.

There, on a cushion arranged with others in a circle around an electric green flame—probably a Halloween toy—knelt Reo, poring over one of her cursed books. A pretty girl with very long, straight black hair in a hime cut, three sections of which were tied up in teased bunches with bright red highlights—a visual kei fan to the death. She still wore her school uniform, despite having been out for a good three years.

“Hi,” Kanata mumbled and sat down on one of the vacant cushions, pressing his knees together. He had come here in the maid uniform from his work, which didn’t leave much to the imagination; no-panties was standard, and shorts weren’t allowed but for specific costumes. He presently wore a small g-string that would let him all out if he became aroused.

Which in itself was a little arousing.

Reo didn’t respond to him, so absorbed was she in the book. It must’ve been an import, because he couldn’t read the title on the cover. He recalled that she knew a little bit of English and French, but the letters looked like neither to him. It didn’t take long for her boyfriend, Keiichi, to come out of the bathroom and greet him for her.

“Oh, this is even worse than last time,” he commented, looking down on Kanata. “Just how much a pervert are you, to come dressed like this?”

“It’s my uniform from work… last time, I was wearing a themed costume that was a little less revealing. I didn’t have time to change—forgive me.” Kanata knocked his head against the floor in supplication.

More quietly, Keiichi wondered, “Would Reo-chan want a threesome with you?…”

For his part, Kanata couldn’t fathom such a thing. Keiichi had been his rival for Reo’s affection—he had won; if he wanted anything more from Kanata than a casual acquaintance and occult partnership, he’d have to pay.

He walked away and sat down next to her, reading alongside her—or pretending to. After a moment he said what was on Kanata’s mind: “What are we doing here tonight?”

A pause as Reo continued to read.

Then she finally spoke. “We’re summoning a demon to elucidate many secrets.”

“What secrets?”

“I’m not sure. That’s all it says.”

“You don’t even have any specific questions? Like… how we can acquire untold wealth?… or why that guy over there is so cute?” He pointed. Her gaze followed his finger and her face lit up.

“Kana-san! I’m happy you could make it. But…” She scanned his body. “Aren’t you dressed rather lewdly?”

So she hadn’t noticed him until now. It wasn’t atypical. “It’s for my job and I didn’t find time to change.”

She nodded sweetly. “Well, let’s get this ritual under way. It’s quite simple—it only involves a little virgin blood in the centre of this sigil I’m about to draw, and a man to speak the words on this page.” She carefully handed the open book to Keiichi, who puzzled over the contents as she moved the lamp out of the way and grabbed a black marker, beginning to draw lines in some meticulous, geometrical pattern. “Kanata,” she said, “please fetch a knife from the kitchen.”

Without question, he found himself getting up and searching for a knife in the kitchen. It didn’t take long to retrieve a finely edged bit of cutlery and hand it over. She took it, and held it at her side as she continued to educate Keiichi on pronunciation of certain foreign words.

“But when you say it,” she eventually said, “the sequence and commanding enunciation must be perfect.”

Keiichi nodded. “I used to play in a punk band, you know. Shouting on cue was half the gig.”

Reo turned away from her boyfriend, held out her arms over the sigil, knife in hand. “I’ll start,” she said, slashing her palm. It looked so effortless and rehearsed, her pathetic wincing after the fact was a little hilarious. _Wait… she’s still a virgin?_

The evocation came the moment blood stained the centre of the design on the floor, with full confidence and the flavour of something out of this world on each syllable. Keiichi wasn’t himself at that moment.

And as he spoke, something changed in the air. The area within the sigil seemed to sink and warp, then bubble, boil over. It slowed down when he stopped speaking, but it wasn’t calm. Hard to discern shapes flopped like fish in a small pool. Everyone sat transfixed. Kanata felt fear, but it could not move him in this situation.

One thing rose rigid above the surface of the pool that should not have been. A sickly grey colour, it throbbed at a height of about three feet, glistening with otherworldly slime—a thick, veiny penis.

“Disgusting...” Reo murmured. And despite his job, Kanata couldn’t help but feel the same.

“It’s a monster cock,” said Keiichi. “Is this what you wanted?”

Reo shook her head, and spoke up. “This is no way to greet a sorceress who summoned you, foul demon!” And immediately she took the book back from Keiichi, flipping through, trying to find something she needed. Something must’ve gone wrong, or been misleading.

A morbid gurgle issued from the depths, almost laughter. And another of the unsightly appendages sprouted up. Kanata realised then that these things were prehensile, with no readily apparent base. Tentacles. And whatever they belonged to prepared to defend its unholy presence.

One tendril shot out into her gut, having the effect of a strong punch—she couldn’t hold onto the book. And as soon as Kanata worked up the courage to move, to get up and try doing _anything_ to protect her, a fourth tendril shot out and knocked him back down. It quickly wound around his calf, drivelling smelly, white ooze from the hole in its tip.

Keiichi found the knife, picked it up, dropped it immediately and ran. The presence was overwhelming—Kanata could understand. But he cared deeply for his friend.

Alas, all that meant was him being in the same predicament.

Slimy, muscular, and cold, the tendrils sprouted from the floor till they numbered eight, and a large, mottled globe rose at their centre—the rudimentary eye of an otherworldly creature. It pulsated with what Kanata guessed was pleasure as it immobilised its prey.

The appendage that had caught Kanata’s leg slid up around his thigh, nuzzling his groin with its large glans-like tip. His dick fell out of his underwear pretty easily, and was already hard—he had practised getting hard from the slightest stimulation for his job. _You idiot,_ he thought. _You can’t enter me from the front like that._ Instead, the organ swallowed up his dick with its “urethra”. Tight, undulating walls. And inside, a pin prick as something much smaller worked its way into his own urethra. He shuddered, wanted to yell, but held back and searched the room for Reo.

She received a little more attention.

The demon beast had fully restrained her in front of its “eye”, a phallic tentacle to each limb, spreading her out such that she’d risk dislocating her joints if she struggled. She did strain, however, as another of the tendrils had wound around her neck, trying to force its way into her mouth. Her visible resistance couldn’t hold up for long.

And now as the pressure outside her throat slackened, a new pressure filled it up. The invader delivered something, and left her coughing and spitting. She seemed to relax. A preternatural calm had come over Kanata as well. He felt… they wouldn’t die here, so he may as well enjoy what weird pleasures this thing had on offer, alongside his high school crush.

An appendage had already found its way in his butt. He put up little resistance there, due to his training. And he enjoyed seeing Reo’s virginity taken in this way—far more than if he’d done it himself, let alone someone he didn’t care for…

There wasn’t so much blood as you might expect—but copious white slime as it gushed even prior to entry. She squeaked cutely, and his dick throbbed watching her, even held down as it was inside one of the demon’s many gullets, and in a little pain.

The tentacle seemed to reshape her vagina as it twisted and turned and thrust inside—expanding, making room for more of the same. She cried a little as the second slipped in with startling ease. For his part, he felt the rush of an orgasm, and a renewed sense of calm as the creature drank him up.

It seemed a dream. It must be a dream, he thought, and blacked out.

Reo shook him awake.

There was no creature.

At least, it was nowhere in sight. Although he lay free of restraint and intrusion, he was sore, and afraid to look down at his cock now. Reo had been crying, from the look of her face. “What happened?” Kanata asked. Although he half knew the answer.

She burst into a sob and hugged him.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he hugged her back.

And she began to murmur, her voice taking on a tone of spite, “It was all wrong. A cosmic joke.”

Kanata merely hugged her, breathing in her scent—what was left of her own.

“It changed my body. What about you? Are your parts all where they belong, and the shape they belong in?” She broke the embrace, looking at him sternly. Then she groped under his skirt. A little numb, he didn’t even flinch as she took hold of his genitals and moved them this way and that, exploring with her fingers.

“This hole got bigger. I can fit my finger in with ease.”

As she said so, he felt it. It didn’t hurt.

“Everything else is where it should be,” she said, caressing his balls. “You _are_ a boy, right?”

Kanata was definitely “male”. He didn’t exactly think it meant anything, however. He always wore whatever he wanted, and enjoyed appearing “female” to most men. Before he could answer she stood up. Something flopped against her thigh. The light was dim, but a horse-dick came to mind.

“You see this thing?” She grabbed it, flopped it around. It steadily became rigid in her grasp. “The demon raped me and cursed me with this. How can I be a girl with this?” She stroked her new demonic penis agitatedly.

Sitting up on his own, Kanata caught a whiff of its strong smell. Foul, he could say, but a little enticing. The girl’s organ seemed to radiate heat, and he put his hand around it automatically. She flinched, but unhanded it herself and let him do what he now realised he was doing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, drawing closer on his knees, “but I was trained for this. Do you mind?”

“H-how can I be a girl, if I let you do this…?”

He wanted to say something reassuring, but he just brought his lips to the organ, and felt her hand on the back of his head, pressing him on. The thing barely fit in his mouth—his teeth grazed its leathery texture, and she moaned, moving her hips forward a little. This wasn’t sensitive in the same way as a normal penis, nor did it taste quite similar, but he was determined to try his best.

He let it in to the back of his throat, then moved slightly off—its length worried him, even if he didn’t have a gag reflex any more; but it seemed flexible enough. He began to fuck his face on the organ, though just the tip; and his high school crush made the cutest sounds during his vacuum suction. He felt at liberty to stroke her thighs and hips as she got more into it, letting herself deep into his throat, forcing him to swallow her new appendage.

At times, he felt a hairless sac of what could only be testes hit his chin. She really was completely changed between her legs. But no matter how perverse the context, he was happy to do something like this with her. He wanted to make her feel really good—and perhaps, now, it was easier for him to do than ever before.

He always did this kind of thing at work.

When she seemed close to a climax, he used all his strength to force her out of his gullet. “Please,” he gasped, “use this hole to come in.” He turned, lifting his butt in the air. She grabbed onto his hips instantly, and her dick pressed for entry. Despite all his saliva, it was rough. Maybe it tore him a little when she began to fuck him like a pro, without even waiting for him to adjust to the unusual member—he didn’t care. His own little human dick drivelled pre on the floor.

She moaned louder as she fucked his bum, really seeming to enjoy it. To enjoy him. It never stopped being rough—even so, he came, staining the floor in three spurts and crying in ecstasy.

“I think… I’m coming!” she cried. “This it, r-right?” She stabbed him with her dick, pouring liquid into his bowels once, twice, thrice, and a fourth time. He began to panic on the fifth thrust— _could she actually kill me like this?—_ but there she paused, breathing heavily, and collapsed on top of him, the monstrous organ deflating deep inside.

Although her cock was much, much bigger than his, her balls were only slightly, he thought as they rested on his perineum. He could fall asleep like this, lying flat with her on his back—she wasn’t particularly heavy—but he decided against it, slowly extricating himself and crawling out from under her, letting her roll gently onto her back.

She snored.

Of course, if one was unused to having sex in this way—or at all, for that matter—one would need to rest.

Semen drivelled out of his bum with every little movement. He didn’t even try to stand. He sat, and watched her sleep, only vaguely thinking of what to say to her when she’d wake up. Maybe something like, “I hope you had a good rest. Please, be my girlfriend?”

No, that sounded desperate and weird.

On the periphery, he saw someone peeping around the corner of the entryway to the room, looking at all this weird mess. He faced them directly and queried, “Keiichi?”

They drew back suddenly.

“It’s okay. This is your house, right? I can clean up in a bit.”

“P-please do.”

It was Keiichi. He worked up some courage and stepped into the room, eyes fixed on his girlfriend’s sleeping form. “What happened to Reo-chan? She has… she’s a man now, like you?!”

Kanata shook his head.

“I’m a pervert in a lewd industry,” he said. “Reo-chan is an adventurous girl whose body changed against her will.”

“She fucked you like a guy—I saw!”

“Are you listening?”

“I was going to be her first… but now she’ll do me, instead—she’ll take my anal virginity!”

“Maybe if you ask her nicely.”

Keiichi screamed comically and ran out of the room again. Kanata shouted behind him, “I promise I’ll clean up!”

Reo stirred.


End file.
